Mairena
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Love is a beautiful thing. How do I know? Because I lived with a human for more than 20 years out of my 300 years I have to live. I laughed, cried and at the end; it was all worthwhile. Mai x Joey
1. Trouble at Sea

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

_I don't own anything except some cards that I made_

Ch. 1

Trouble in the Sea

Love is a beautiful thing. How do I know? Because I lived with a human for more than 20 years out of my 300 years I have to live. I laughed, cried and at the end; it was all worthwhile. I'm getting way too far ahead of myself… I should start off at the beginning like most stories do. Sorry about that.

Anyway, if you don't know my name; it's Mairena but I go by Mai for short. I have long wavy blonde hair that I always have pulled into a dolphin tail (or as humans call it a ponytail, still don't get the concept), long silver hoop earrings (my personal trademark by the way) and I never leave home without putting my makeup on (lipstick included). I have 7 sisters, Téanna, Miho, Serenity, Ishizu, Rebecca, Mana and Kisara. Téanna is the eldest while I'm the youngest. Big family right? Don't ask why; it's complicated… Now to the story…

It started on a June morning. A ship came along. Of I never miss a chance to display my lovely singing voice as do my sisters. A teenage human dressed in some weird clothes threw a bucket of oil on me. I will never forget the thing he said to me that very day.

"Shut up you wretched whores of the sea! You disgust me!"

A little boy soon said: "Seto, who are you talking to?" The man known as Seto pointed at us with a very angry glare; like he wanted to kill us. "Those sea whores, Mokuba." he finally responded. "Seto, those are mermaids." the boy reasoned with him. "Don't you know that when a sailor sees them it means death?" Seto angrily asked.

"Kaiba, whadya moanin' about dis time?!"

"That's MR. KAIBA you mongrel mutt, and it's nothing that concerns you. Now get back to steering the ship, monkey boy!"

"Why I odda-!"

"Move your ass or you're fired!"

"Ya can't fire me, 'cause I quit!"

_Glad I don't have any brothers…_ Ishizu thought. The unthinkable happened; the ship crashed into a dock. Every one of us went to rescue them. When Seto woke up, he only got angrier. A few of his men died and he blamed us for it. In retaliation, he grabbed Serenity and started to beat her in the face with a rock. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true; he killed Serenity right before our very eyes. "What did you--" Rebecca started but was cut off by Seto.

"Shut up or I'll do the same thing to you!" Seto screeched. "But we--" Miho tried to plead. "I said _**'SHUT YOU DAMN MOUTHS'!!**_ If you speak one more word; I will slice your vocal cords right out of your jugulars and slice off your tongues off with this conveniently placed sharp serrated knife!!" he screeched at the top of his lungs.

We swam away, there was nothing we could do to convince him that we saved their lives. Mother soon asked us what happened when we got home. We told her everything, how that monster Seto "Kaiba" killed Serenity. Mother soon placed her arm around my shoulder and held my tight.

"Some humans just don't want to understand us." Mother replied. "Time will pass on and one day, humans and sea nymphs will be able to live together." Mother always told us that, but sometimes I really wondered if it would really happen.

To be continued…


	2. Shipwreck

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

I don't own anything except some cards that I made

Ch. 2

Shipwreck

It's been a few days since Serenity was murdered; and for what, because we saved their lives? I end up crying every time I think about her. She just was an innocent victim of some human's wrath. (You know what, I don't even consider "him" a human.) I consider that person a monster and a murderer.

Months went by. None of us sea nymphs (or mermaids as we are preferred to be called) wanted to go up to the surface for fear that another human could incur their anger out on us or kill us for their sick pleasure. A year went by and it was the anniversary of Serenity's inhumane death. Nobody deserves to die the way she was forced to.

We sang somberly. Somberly… One of our own family was murdered. I ended up crying so much that I swam off and never looked back. Blackness came. I don't know how much time had went by but I woke up on some sort of island. A weird looking yellow thing with pink underwear started poking me with a stick. I think it was a deformed snail that grew stumps (or legs as humans call them), it had huge orange lips and it was drooling all over my breasts and it had short skinny arms.

****

Pan to me holding a sign saying "Disgusting ain't it?"

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm the writer."

"Oh, sorry."

"Carry on…"

The snail-thing started touching me. "What's with you? Haven't you ever seen a mermaid before?" I asked.

"Just Ice Water and Red Archery Girl."

"Quit drooling on my breasts!"

"I have drooling fever, I can't help it!"

"Don't be angry, I didn't know…"

"I'm Ojama Yellow by the way." said the yellow thing. "Mairena but everyone calls me Mai." I responded. A angry and scary roar soon followed.

"Hide!"

"Why?"

"It's Mother Grizzly, she's been terrorizing this island for over a year. Everyone's scared of her!!" Ojama Yellow cried as he hid under a rock. I hid underwater until the danger was gone. I could still hear Mother Grizzly's screaming roar. (Mermaids have extremely sensitive hearing by the way.)

Then I heard a voice, it sounded so familiar; like I heard I before.

"Come on, ya ugly mug! I ain't scared of ya!!"

__

Are you insane?

Mother Grizzly got extremely angry and started to rush at me. _"Stop, don't eat me! You can't continue to hurt others!"_

Mother Grizzly stopped. She sat. I asked her what was making her so mad. Her pained growls told me.

I sang something so soft and gentle to her. She opening her mouth. It was a very badly infected tooth that was bothering her. Mother Grizzly was only trying to bite on something to make her bad tooth fall out. Poor thing… She never meant any harm…

I nursed her wound. It took a few minutes for the infected tooth to come out. So much pus was coming out. I got some ocean water to clean out the infected spot. She seemed very happy after it was all said and done. I turned my attention to the unconscious teenage boy.

He was bleeding and dying. Luckily I carry some Red Medicine with me where ever I go. I had him drink it. Something about him drew me to him… I stroked his cheek gently. He was just so beautiful laying there. I know my light and gentle touch won't do very much but what could I do? I will not abandon him for any reason. (Even if nature calls.)

I lied by his side for hours, continuing to nurse his wounds. I stroked his hair gently for some time. _Please God… Don't let him die… I would never forgive myself…_ I thought.

Hours went by… He looked like he was getting better. For hours I held his hand. It was tempting; but I kissed him once on his forehead. I just hope he's ok for a while longer…

To be continued…


	3. Marooned

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

I don't own anything except some cards that I made

Ch. 3

Marooned

Lying by his side, I felt something deep inside me. I sang my feelings to him so softly and gently that I made sure he was the only one that could hear me. He started to wake up but he looked a little dazed, so before I hid underwater, I kissed him romantically.

"Who was dat?" I heard him ask. He got a very good look at where he was at.

**__**

"OH NO!! I'M MAROONED!!!!!!"

(cue creepy music from Ren & Stimpy)

Anyway, he looked from on top of a huge plant growing from the ground. He saw nothing but ocean. "Where am I?" he asked. I didn't dare show myself so I hid behind a huge rock.

_Who saved my keester?_ he pondered. I crept a little so I could get a closer look.

"You can come out, I know you're there."

I wanted to, but the fear of what happened to Serenity haunted me.

"I'm not gonna hoirt ya…"

Most humans would say that to lure us into a-- what am I saying? I saved his life; he wouldn't have any reason to hurt me. Would he?

I showed myself but I hid my fins as a precaution. I smiled weakly trying to make myself look like I was (how he put it) marooned… I got very shy. It isn't like me to get this way; normally I'm the one who is approaching the shy boys and mermen.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I didn't answer. I wanted to stay quiet. He could have something to cut me open like that monster "Kaiba" said. I only gave him a gentle smile and turned away.

"Can't you speak?"

I only gave him a sad look… I wanted to tell him, but it was too risky…

"I'm not gonna hoirt ya if ya can." he said with a innocent look in his eyes. I guess I can trust him…

"I'm sorry if I didn't say anything at first. I had a sister who was killed by a human…"

"I saw what happened."

"Wait? You did?"

"Yeah, dat douche bag Kaiba smashed her ta death."

"Now I remember, you were with "him" a year ago when my sister was murdered!" I exclaimed

"I neva forgave him fer dat."

"How rude of me, I didn't tell you my name. It's Mairena but everyone calls me Mai."

"Joey."

That night, we spent time together on the sandy beach where I found him. I told him everything about my family. He told about his life. It was very sad; his parents split, his dad beat up constantly and was "drunk" all the time; his sister was always terribly sick and had trouble with her eyes and life on dry land for him was very rough for him. I couldn't help it, I cried in his arms… What a terrible way to go through life…

Nobody should have to live with a broken heart, it's just not worth it. After I cried for a little bit, he held me tight like a little girl would hold a doll.

"I'm nuthin' like dat Kaiba. I will neva hurt you in anyway shape or form."

"Joey…"

"Yeah, Mai?"

"I only met you a few hours ago, but my heart is telling me something…"

"Don't tell me; ya got a boyfriend?"

"Don't be angry… I only wanted to tell you that… …I love you."

He paused for a short moment. "I love you too, Mairena." he purred. We kissed for a very long time… (Those of you with weak stomachs or are disgusted with kissing may want to skip these few lines or go to the next chapter)

Joey had been kissing me for some time. He kissed my ears a lot as I only moaned in excitement. Whoever said mermaids can't love a human told you a blatantly obvious lie. But it's true; alright. He made me feel like a human woman. I knew from then on; I could trust him with my life.

To be continued…

A/N: For those of you who are under the age of 13, you may puke now.


	4. Marriage

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

I don't own anything except some cards that I made

Ch. 4

Marriage

I woke up the next morning. I had lost my shells that I was wearing on my breasts the previous day. My ears were hurting and I couldn't find my long silver hoops anywhere. I never felt so naked in my life; yet I felt…

…completely free.

It took me a few minutes to finally find my earrings. I decided not to wear my shells today or my earrings. (Well, maybe later I'll wear my earrings.)

Joey finally budged. He looks so gentle, even when he's asleep. (Guess it's just a girl thing. Women notice it more than men do.) Anyway, he found some Mad Lobsters and a few Darkworld Salmon for us to eat. Ironic that a mermaid would eat fish and shellfish, huh? What did you think we were vegetarians? Who's telling the story, me or you?! And to those who watch that ridiculous _SpongeBob SquarePants_, crabs are not cheap!!!

Anyway; I guess how I ate my Mad Lobster grossed him out. Ever seen _Splash_? Yeah, that's how we eat shellfish… Joey almost vomited but he held his barf long enough to finish breakfast. Then, he vomited.

We had our morning make out fest and loved every minute of it. All morning I lied down beside him and we just had small talk. I wanted to get to know my human boyfriend a little more. We held hands. I sang to him.

"That was beautiful, Mairena." Joey said. "You can just call me Mai, hon." I purred. "Mairena is a beautiful name. I like it." said Joey.

"From now on, you are the only one who's allowed to call me by my full name."

"Sure thing. Mairena."

I pursed my lips as I told him that I loved him. He just responded by kissing my lips.

"Mairena, I hope I neva get found."

"Me too, Joey."

It was just a lovely day so far. Joey had only left for a few minutes to get something to keep the fire going. I had to look after that Ojama Yellow thing. What's worse he brought his brothers Ojama Green and Ojama Black along too. They are; uggh; ever felt like you were in a bad cartoon?

Night had fallen, Joey had something special he wanted to ask me.

"Will you marry me, Mairena?"

I couldn't believe what he just asked me!

**__**

"OH JOEY!!! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!!!"

It's like I said, love is a beautiful thing. In two days I went from single to married. It just will keep getting better everyday that goes by… We had a private wedding, just me and Joey. I had some decorated diamond sea shells on my breasts, I had my trademark hoop earrings on, my hair was fully fixed in a bunny tail and I personally had my makeup done by Cure Mermaid.

Cure Mermaid was more of a talker, not much of a worker. But she did have my makeup done the way I wanted it done.

"You look gorgeous, baby girl!"

"I am a mermaid after all…"

"Mai, you just charm the heart out of that guy."

"Uh, thanks?" I sheepishly asked. Mystical Elf came not long after. "Mairena? May I sing at your wedding?" Mystical Elf asked.

"I don't see why not. I also am planning to sing at the wedding."

"Thank you. To be honest, I'm a little bad at it."

Mystical Elf made me feel a little better. I was completely nervous. The wedding was in a half hour. I still didn't know who the priest or priestess was going to be.

Not long, the wedding started. I learned the priestess was Guardian Angel Joan. She had a very beautiful voice, just as beautiful as my voice. I was now married.

Our honeymoon was very romantic. I sang to him, he listened. I was in heaven. We kissed. I moaned so much in excitement as he continuously kisses my ears. He would whisper sweet nothings in my ears as he kisses them. One of the most awkward things he said was that I had some pretty sexy ears. It confounded me but I could care less as he was kissing my ears so much and my excited moaning.

My name is Mairena Shiranui; I'm a married mermaid and I'm proud of it. I just hope that I become a proud mother one day…

To be continued…


	5. Lap Pillow

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

For disclaimers see Ch. 1-4

Ch. 5

Lap Pillow

I woke up that morning, still in more pain as ever. My fins feel like their going to split in two. I'm getting cramps all the sudden and I'm constantly woozy. It feels like I can't move or swim my way upstream; like I used to.

Joey takes care of me in my time of need or if I end up crying either in pain or if I'm thinking about Serenity. I wish I could see her again; even if it's only for a day… Speaking of Joey, he's sleeping right on my fish tail. (Do mermaid's have a lap?) Anyway, I'm staying right by his side. I don't care if I starve or if nature calls. I can hold it in or go hungry until Joey wakes up.

My shells don't even fit my breasts anymore. I'll need to find some new ones later; if he ever wakes up. (He looks just like a sleeping human baby…) I kissed his forehead. It woke him up… (Not surprisingly. I'm not complaining about it either!!)

"Morning, honey."

"Sleep good?"

"More or less…"

He got up and went to find food. Don't ask what I doing with those Ojamas. Sometimes I feel like (how they put it) in a bad cartoon. A Kuriboh flew right by me. It looked so cute. It went right on my head. Guess it didn't mind my messy hair. It warbled affectionately. I heard a horrible croak-like burp. Whatever it was, it didn't look friendly.

It scared me so much I literally cried. It looked like it was going to eat me. Kuriboh tried to go after it. That thing killed it instantly. Joey came not a moment too soon with a dragon-like child. It blew a fireball and the ugly monster was dead. I was still in tears but Joey comforted me until I calmed myself.

Joey told me how he befriended the kid dragon. I think he referred it as "Baby Dragon". (Don't know why? It doesn't look like a baby to me.) But it was undeniably cute. Baby Dragon sat on my fins, yawned and lied on them and fell asleep. I tenderly stroke it's head as I sang it a lullaby.

Joey said that "it was the most gentle lullaby he ever heard." "Mother sang that to me when I was growing up." I said. I started to feel a warmth inside me. Was I getting a human soul? My stomach started to feel warm inside.

"Joey…"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, but…"

A long silence happened. Then it hit me…

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered softly to him. He looked shocked.

"SAY ???!!!!!"

He finally got it.

"What's wrong?"

Joey was quiet for a moment. Then a small smile came.

"I can live wid dat…"

That night, I shared my heart with him. I felt almost like a human girl. (eh, woman to be exact.) My heart sang when he held my hand. You only get these moments once in a life time. Some sea nymphs are lucky to ever get to have one of these moments. It felt like an eternity lying on his lap. It felt soft. I guess that's why humans call it a 'lap pillow'. I felt drowsy, just lying on his lap…

"Joey, would you stroke my hair?" I asked very softly. A small gentle smile came on his face. He gently stroked my hair. It felt good… For someone who fights a lot, his hands feel very feminine. Like a human baby when it's born out of it's mother's womb… I thought I had a pure light touch, but his is more gentle than mine.

"Does it feel good?" he asked me softly. "Yes." I only replied softly.

"I love Mairena, and I always will."

"I love you too, Joey…"

To be continued…


	6. Stranger

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

You know the disclaimers by now

Ch. 6

Stranger

When have I ever slept as good as the previous night? My husband went out on a limb to find me new shells this morning and almost got shot in the ass for trying to steal Red Archery Girl's. Half the things she cursed at Joey, I thought didn't exist in the Atlantian language. Harsh, but funny…

But seriously, he got me some new shells, since my breasts outgrew the ones I had. Later that day, I decided to take a little 'expected mother' nap. I'm already a few weeks pregnant. It's the Morning Sickness that gets to me. My breasts are already getting swollen.

Joey looked deep into my violet eyes and kissed my lips. He even gently carried me into a huge rock that I first hid behind when I met him. Hours passed. When I woke up, a gentle breeze blew in my hair. I saw some girl that looked like Serenity, but I wasn't sure if it was her.

"Serenity!" I called out to her. The figure only smiled and went into the clouded white mist.

"Serenity, wait!! Don't go!!"

I swam upstream as hard as my fins could. I finally caught up to her and to my amazement; it was Serenity, only her head with a huge gold halo around the top of her head and a short ghost like tail under her head.

"What happened to you Serenity?" I asked. She looked unusually pale for a mermaid. She hovered over to me and kissed my forehead (don't go getting the wrong idea you sick-o perverts! She's my sister!) She spoke at last.

_Mairena, you made a wish. You wanted to see me for a day. Don't you remember?_

"Where's the rest of you?"

__

Sadly, when everyone dies, we leave our bodies behind but the Head Souls live on. But for mermaids only if we save a human or a human shares his heart with us can we gain a human Head Soul.

"A human has already fallen in love with me."

_Be careful what you ask for Mairena… You might get more than you bargained for._

"But I have a baby on the way--"

__

I understand your concern. One of our ancestors mad that same mistake to become human and it ended up costing her life.

"I'll bear it in mind." I said. _I must go now, my time is up… Take care Mairena…_

Joey would never leave me; would he?

To be continued…


	7. Box

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

You know the disclaimers by now

Ch. 7

Box

It's been about six months since I learned that I'm pregnant. My morning sickness eased a little, though. I hope Mother and my sisters are ok without me… What Serenity told me six months ago still bugs me. What would give her the idea that Joey would ever leave me? "Mairena, check dis out!!"

I swam over to him and he found a huge square. It was brown (no way it was made of kelp.)

"What is it; hon?"

"I found dis box washed up dis morning. It's got a lot a food!!" To be truthful, I haven't ever had human food before in my life. It was strange though; many tastes I haven't even thought existed. I ended up eating so much, since I'm (how do humans put it) feeding for two.

These last six months have been fun. I think I now know what I plan on naming my baby if I have a girl or if I have a boy. My husband lies right beside me when I end up falling asleep either due to exhaustion or I end up taking an 'expecting mother' nap.

Nightfall came. I lied in the ocean shore just to get my fins wet, and to do a little thinking of my own. At least I'm safe from "him". Aphrodite knows what will happen if "he" gets a hold of my baby. My fins started cramping again. I think I'm going to pass out!!!!!

To be continued…


	8. Storybook

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

You know the disclaimers by now

Ch. 8

Storybook

I passed out again. Luckily, Joey was there when I needed him most. Love is just like that. My husband even took care of me when I had gotten sick the other day. My fins cramp every now and then…

I cried in agonizing pain when my fins cramp. Serenity's words still haunt me, even her death still haunts me. I wake up at night from nightmares about that fateful day. But I know Serenity is watching over me in Heaven.

During one of my mid-morning swims downstream; I came across this storybook. I sat where I could keep my fins wet and at the same time get food when I needed it.

"_The Little Mermaid_" I read quietly.

"Where'd you find dat?"

I cry in shock.

"Mai it's only me, Joey." Joey said. I let out a huge sigh in relief.

"Forgive me… You frightened me…"

"So where'd ya find dat?"

"I just found it right there."

I opened the book. It was filled with beautiful sights and colors that I could not even imagine.

As I read more, I started to cry… She went through so much pain. **_WAIT!!!! _I've seen that picture before!!! ****_IT CAN'T BE…!!!_**

To be continued…


	9. Ancestor

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

You know the disclaimers by now

Ch. 9

Ancestor

I've seen her before. That's my Great Aunt Marina. How did I not realize it when I first picked up the book and read it. I tremble in fear. I didn't want to know what was going to happen to her. But I had to…

Serenity's warnings are starting to make sense now. I flipped it to the last two pages and the picture that shocked me the most was that she jumped off the boat and turned to sea foam. She literally died in what was her home. Joey could see the look of fear in my eyes…

"Damn, grizzly ain't it…" Joey commented. "Can't blame ya for bein' dat shocked; I mean she was one of your kind." he continued.

"That's my ancestor…"

"You know her?"

"That was my Great Aunt Marina." I said as tears started to flow down my eyes.

Joey held me tightly as I cried in his arms. That was what Serenity meant. She didn't have to die… Not Aunt Marina, not Serenity. Why am I surrounded by death!?!?!

I fell asleep sometime when I was crying. I felt warm, like someone or something was trying to tell me something. It felt like a warm human baby's blanket covering my entire body. It felt good… So good…

I woke up sometime at night. Joey had already kept the fire going. Baby Dragon kept kissing me. I started laughing.

"I'm up, stop that, it tickles."

Joey had made some dinner for me while I was asleep. It still disgusted him how I ate that Darkworld Crab and the Darkworld Salmon. (I can't help it… it's how we sea nymphs eat…)

I let him massage me; I needed it; from carrying a baby in me for six months. I felt drowsy just from him doing that. He kissed my cheek. I even let him play with my hair if he wanted to.

"Joey?"

"Are you okay Mairena?"

I smiled weakly. "Will you always be with me?" I asked in such a soft yet drowsy voice. Joey could only just hold my hand.

"Of course I will… I'll even take care od da baby."

"Just hold me. I feel safe in your arms."

"Sure, Mairena…"

"Thank you. For just being with me for these past six months."

"I love ya, Mairena and I always will."

"Good night, hon."

To be continued…


	10. Nursing

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

You know the disclaimers by now

Ch. 10

Nursing

I woke up to the sound of a squealing cry. A Red-Eyes Black Chick had been hurt. One of it's wings were broken. I quickly went to it's aid.

_Let me help you, honey…_ It (sorry, line?)

__

Sign comes in that reads:

**Give you it's paw?**

Thank you… gave me its paw. It was bleeding badly. I washed its paw in some salt water. It started to squeal. It was deafening.

"I know it hurts; baby… But I need to clean it so I can treat it…" I said with a mother-like voice. It quieted itself. I saw what was wrong. It was bitten by something and it broke its wing trying to get away from whatever it was.

__

Sign came in that has a picture:

**Screw Ball**

I saw that!

****

What are you going to do about it?

__

HUEY!!!!!

****

Eat at Joe's

(cue Looney Tunes 'ironic music')

Anyway, I tenderly touched its broken wing. I used that Dian Keto spell I learned a few weeks ago. The wing healed itself as soon as I touched it. Pus was coming out of it's paw wound. After I cleaned it out, I used the Red Medicine on it's wound and it healed.

"If you need anything else; just come find me."

I kissed it, then it flew away. I guess my mother-like instincts came in when I needed it. Only now, I'm out of Red Medicine… But I'm okay with that, I can always have Joey find some more ingredients to make it. I feel good this morning, until Baby Dragon (or Huey as I named him) started stealing my shells of my breasts!!!

Bad Huey!! Bad boy!!

To be continued…


	11. Nightmare on an Unknown City

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

You know the disclaimers by now

Ch. 11

Nightmare on an Unknown City

It was late… I couldn't sleep. My husband was sound asleep that not even an Ojama party wouldn't make him budge. My fins were cramping again. Even the thoughts of Serenity's murder was replaying constantly in my mind. I just want the pain to go away…!!

Sometime during the night I passed out. When I woke up; I found myself in some sort of weird place. Somehow I found myself in some sort of glass-like container with salt water. And a strange apparatus was attached to my stomach.

"Where am I?"

"Shut your mouth, you wretched siren!!"

"**_HEY!! I RESENT THAT REMARK!!_ "**

A human came in not to long. He had some silver hair but the container was so foggy that was all I noticed. "Jack, how far along is she?" the man asked. "Whydaya care? We're just gonna kill the siren anyway?!" answered "Jack".

"**_WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!?! THE TERM 'SIREN' IS OFFENSIVE TO SEA NYMPHS!!_ "**

"It doesn't matter now, Mairena." retorted the man as he continued, "all you need to do is deliver the baby so we can raise it to take out the Signers and summon the Crimson Dragon."

He wouldn't dare. The Crimson Dragon is a bad omen of Judgment Day in Atlantia. "You can't control the Crimson Dragon!" I pled. Hera knows what will happen when the Crimson Dragon is unleashed. "Jack! Silence her!" commanded the man.

"With pleasure, Goodwin!"

He got out something in a tank and he sent about 10 thousand volts in and electrocuted me! I begged him to stop!

"Stop, you're going to kill my unborn baby!!" I screamed! "Jack" replied: "We ain't gunna kill it! We're speeding' the process up!" _Joey, please help me! Don't let me die!!!_ My thoughts were on Serenity's murder, just like her--

I remember a splash that scared me. "Mairena, you okay?!" Joey asked me. I screamed in pain!! It was time!!!

To be Continued…!


	12. Birth

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

You know the disclaimers by now

Ch. 12

Birth

I felt like I was choking. It felt like I was being strangled and being punched in the stomach and the same time. Joey was frantic and scared.

"**_IS DERE A DOCTOR IN DA HOUSE?!?!?_ "**

Injection Fairy Lily came to my aide. After three hours, I finally puked up an egg; the size of a human baby. I passed out. When I woke up, I remember my husband holding the egg like the way a human holds a baby.

"Now Mairena, you'll have to keep your egg warm for the next three months." Injection Fairy Lily instructed. I was only limited to only liquids for the first week, due to my egg puking.

My husband has been helping me since the first day. The Red-Eyes Black Chick even got some food for me. My fins had to be moist for the next three months and so did my egg.

Around my final week of "egg laying" my breasts have gotten so big and swollen that even if I tried to take my shells off, milk would come out of my breasts (though it tickled a little). Suddenly--

__

*krackle*

"**_JOEY, MY EGG IS HATCHING!!!!_ "**

"Oh, I havta see dis!"

My egg was finally hatching! I'm finally a mother!! When it was finally done hatching a beautiful baby girl had hatched, and was in a full human form.

"She looks a awful lot like you."

"She has your eyes."

"She has her eyes closed, how can ya tell?"

"A mother always knows."

"Any ideas fer names?"

For once, I was stumped… "Can we name her Popcorn?" asked a very annoying voice. The baby only cried at hearing the name.

"**_NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MORONS EVEN THINK OF A NAME LIKE THAT!!!!!_ "**

"How's Joanna sound?" asked Mystical Elf? A brief growl of acceptance followed. I was surprised to see Mother Grizzly. "Cornmeal?" asked Ojama Green.

The baby only screeched after hearing that. Now I was pissed.

"**_WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOUR RETARDED YELLOW BROTHER!?_ "**

Without thinking, I grabbed a nearby coconut and clocked Green in the head. Ojama Black laughed.

Ojama Green: (growls like Curly from 3 Stooges)

__

Hits Ojama Black with a golf club

Ojama Black: Wise guy, eh?

__

Pokes Green in the eye

Ojama Green: Now I'm mad!

__

Ties Ojama Yellow's tentacle eyes together

Ojama Yellow: Why I oughtta--

__

Kicks Green and Black in the crotch

The baby started laughing. Joey had a thought.

"I dink she likes screwball comedic violence."

"Keep on doing what you're doing for the next few minutes."

"Soitenly!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Of course!"

Finally, it hit me. "I think we'll name her… …Serenity."

"Serenity it is."

__

Meanwhile the Ojama Trio are still in a 3 Stooges like fight

To be Continued…


	13. Boat

Mairena

(A YGO Fan Fic)

__

You know the disclaimers by now

Ch. 13

Boat

Over twenty years have passed. Serenity has grown to be a beautiful woman and mermaid. While I haven't aged a bit (mermaids don't until we're about in our late 270s) Joey has aged quite a bit. Serenity has Joey's eyes, my looks, hair and about everything else about me. The creatures here have been Serenity's friends and family for some time now.

Mother had found me sometime later. Boy was I in a heap load of trouble, but she could always forgive me. She met my husband, Serenity and everyone else.

Anyway, Joey said he thought he heard a ship's horn blare. This scared me though. But I knew sometime before, that one day he would end up being found.

"Mother, I'm not asking--"

"Mairena, you have a family now… I think you should spend your next 300 years with them."

In an instant, my fins had shed off, and I had legs. She made me a human. "But why, Mother?" I asked.

"You found a human who has shared his heart with you and given you love and comfort. That's the real secret to being human."

"Joey!!"

"Yo, Yugi! Down 'ere!"

"It's about time we found you bro!"

"Tristan!"

"Where were you Joey?!"

"Out 'ere on dis island, Té a! Where were **_YOU!?_ "**

My husband's friends had met me and our daughter for the first time. I heard I screech. A full grown Red-Eyes Black Dragon came down.

"Precious!"

"Joey, who's Precious?" Tristan asked. "Our pet Red-Eyes Black Dragon." said Serenity. "Joey are you insane, dude?" Tristan asked.

"She's 'armless."

"You sure Joey?" Yugi asked. "Do I look sure to ya?" Joey asked.

__

A lifelike close up of his face with horrifying results

"I think we get the point." Té a said, about to vomit.

"What's wrong, girl?"

Her saddened growls told me everything. "Of course, you can come with us." I said in a mothering voice. Her saddened growls continued. "Of course you can bring your baby." I said.

It turned out to be a Violet-Eyes Grey Dragon Chick. (Think of it like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon & Red-Eyes Black Dragon cross breed hybrid.) It shocked everyone.

In the end however, we all went back to Joey's home on land called "Domino City". But with a kiss in the full moon, was all I needed to start this new life on land…

It's like I said before, love is a beautiful thing. No matter if your human, a mermaid, color, monster (and I speak with experience with this one) dragons. In the end; the only thing that matters the most; is the size of your heart and what's inside.

The End

__

(A/N): Be sure to look for

**Mairena II: Escape From the Facility **_in the next month. _


End file.
